1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter type golf club head. The present invention more specifically relates to a putter-type golf club head having alignment markings on its top surface to help a golfer line up the golf club head with a golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
The golf industry routinely develops putters that are intended make the game of golf easier for the high handicap player. One such putter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,798 to David Pelz, which discloses a putter with an alignment means to assist a golfer in aiming a golf ball toward a hole during putting. The Pelz patent discloses using two or three golf ball shaped indicators as the alignment means. The golf ball shaped indicators may be circles, hemispheres, or complete spheres. The Pelz patent discloses positioning the indicators along a line extending rearward from the center of percussion.
Another patent that discloses an alignment means is U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,083 to Szczepanski. The Szczepanski patent discloses a group of lines that converge toward the center of the face of the putter. The large number of converging lines taught by Szczepanski can be distracting to a golfer, however.
A further patent that discloses an alignment means is U.S. Pat. No. 7,371,184 to Tao. The Tao patent also discloses a group of lines that converge at the center of the face of a putter.
Although these inventions have provided putters for making the game of golf more enjoyable for high handicap players, the prior art has not optimized a putter alignment feature for high handicap players.